


Peridot gets adopted by a pack of wolves at an abandoned gas station in the woods

by peridotwolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Ancestors, Angst, Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Howling, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis is on the moon, No she IS NOT a werewolf, Pack Hierarchy, Peridot misses Lapis, Prophecy, So she becomes a wolf while Lapis is gone, Wolf Fights, Wolf Pack, Wolf Peridot, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotwolf/pseuds/peridotwolf
Summary: Peridot, a lost gem in the woods, stumbles across an abandoned gas station. Little does she know that she is part of an ancient wolf prophecy.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. A Very Windy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a 100% true story that actually happened and it's canon

“Hmm. This seems like an adequate place to rest,” the green gem said as she eyed the gas station. Its fluorescent, white lights shone through the front windows of the building, creating an eerie shadow against the two gas pumps. A cold wind blew through the trees and the branches swayed, leaves released their grip and fell to the ground around Peridot’s feet. She shivered, wishing she had decided to bring a map of these woods with her… or at least grabbed one of Steven’s coats. It had been warmer during the day when she set out on her walk, and she thought she’d be home before dark. She hadn’t accounted for the fact that she would inevitably become lost. Peridot trudged her way up to the two front doors, and gave a weary push.

She creaked open the door, the wind pushing leaves inside along with her. The door opened with a small chime, which she assumed was supposed to notify someone of her arrival. However, when she looked around, the store was abandoned. Not only was it void of people, but all of its shelves were sad and empty. The floor was scattered with wrappers from various snacks and the leaves that had blown in. Peridot began to walk around the room, looking for clues as to where she was. There had to be some sort of map, right?

“Hello?” she cautiously asked, unaware if someone was residing in the back of the store. Peridot anxiously waited for her response, silently waiting as the LED lights buzzed above her head. _“Who could have possibly turned the light on?”_ she thought to herself. Her body became tense as the wind howled outside the building.

From behind the gem’s back, she heard a familiar chime. The wind blowing against her back wasn’t the only thing making her cold as her mind flooded with fear. If she had a heart, it would be beating a mile a minute. She whipped her head around, expecting to see a stranger, but instead saw some sort of Earth canine. A rather _large_ canine. Was this someone’s dog? How did it open the door?

It was mostly grey with a slight red tint to it. It looked strong as its amber eyes peered around the room and landed on Peridot.

“Hey, buddy, uh…” Peridot paused, looking around. “Where’s your owner?” she asked as she peered outside. Still, all she could see was the trees swaying in the wind.

The creature approached her, confidently strutting up to greet her. Peridot backed away. This being was almost as tall as her, and was most definitely heavier. Shivers were sent up her spine as she realized she was backed against a cold tile wall. The animal continued to walk towards her, and decided to sit down a foot away from Peridot’s shaking legs. Peridot took a deep breath to steady herself. There was metal in this place, right? She reminded herself that she was not defenseless. Peridot stood up so that her back wasn’t on the wall anymore and straightened her posture. “I’m not afraid of you!” she shouted. “You… you clod!”

The animal flinched and took a step back, tilting its head to the side. “I’m actually a wolf, not a… ‘clod’ like you must have assumed.”

Peridot’s jaw dropped. Other than humans, she had never seen another Earth creature speak! “I-I’m sorry, I’ve never seen a wolf in person before.”

The wolf smiled. “Oh, but I have seen you.” it announced with pride.

Peridot froze. “W-what?” she questioned. Maybe this wolf had seen her earlier on her trip? Had it been following her?

“Yes!” it said, a wide smile overtaking its face, showing all of their sharp teeth. “You’re the one the prophecy spoke of! I saw you in the engravings!”

Peridot was shocked that this wild animal she had never seen before would assume such a thing, and she burst out laughing. “You think that _I’m_ part of some… some wolf prophecy?! HA! Now you’re the one assuming things!” she shouted between laughs.

“No no, I am positive I am correct!” the wolf said, happily bouncing from paw to paw.

Peridot calmed herself down and gave a sigh. “You must be mistaken. I’m just lost, okay?”

“Yes yes, exactly! It’s all part of the prophecy!” it said, hopping around Peridot in a circle.

“Alright alright, stop!” the green gem grumbled. The wolf sat back down at her feet and looked up at her with awe. “I’m not part of your little prophecy! I’ve never even heard of the prophecy!” she shouted.

The wolf started to eagerly wag its tail. “It’s really quite simple, and I know it by heart! Take a seat, your majesty, and I’ll tell you the tale-your tale- of our kingdom!”

Peridot was skeptical of this. The wolf happily eyed her, waiting for what her next move would be. A loud crash could be heard from outside as lightning struck somewhere nearby, and Peridot took that as a sign to remain indoors with the wolf. She sighed and sat down as the wolf had suggested.

“Get comfy!” it announced, and then cleared its throat. “Long ago, back when the three present wolf packs were one, the alpha decided to expand his territory. Everyone in the pack had agreed with his decision, as the pack was growing rapidly and needed more space! The alpha, Amaruq the great, sent his three sons in three separate ways across the land, each with their own army to conquer whoever may stand in their way. Two of the brothers, Skoll and Beowulf, were gaining more land by the day at a steady pace. Vilkas, however, was stopped from expanding his territory. A small gem structure was being built right in his way, and he didn’t know what to do! He decided to walk right up to one of the gems working there and asked what to do, and the gem agreed to help him expand the pack territory.”

Peridot nodded. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was rather interested. A gem was involved in some random wolf pack’s history? Was she even supposed to leave her station at the time? A gem leaving her station would have had serious consequences around that time. “Keep going.”

“Nobody knows why, but that gem and Vilkas decided to revolt against their pack. Alone, Vilkas would have fallen to the power of their father and brother’s strength, but with the help of that gem they prevailed. The once strong and proud pack had fallen and split into three separate groups, each led by one of the brothers. Their father and former alpha, Amaruq, disappeared. Some thought he left out of pure grief, while others thought he was trying to gain his own army. Over a century later, a wolf found a prophecy engraved in stone. It told of how Amaruq had figured out how to reunite the packs. Some say he was the one who engraved it himself.”

“What did the stone say?” Peridot said as she leaned forwards. “And how am I involved?”

“The stone told of how a lost gem, with a triangle on her forehead, would reunite the packs.” Peridot reached towards her gem and ran her forefinger along it’s triangular outline. “The stone told that on a stormy and windy night, a wolf would find her in a bright human cave, just like this one! That is why every storm, I come and turn these lights on! You’re the only gem to come here so far, it must be you!”

“I- uh…” Peridot started, but was quickly interrupted.

“Plus, you’re lost! And your gem! It’s triangular and everything!”

Peridot had to admit it, everything lined up. She still wasn’t 100% convinced. “Take me to your fancy stone then, prove it to me.”

The wolf bounced around Peridot in circles again, yipping as it went. “EEEEE! I was hoping you would say that! With your help, the packs will reunite!” The wolf froze and looked Peridot in the eyes once again. “You know what this calls for?” it asked.

Peridot raised a brow. “...What?”

“A victory howl!” it shouted. “You should try, too! You are gonna need to practice if you think you’ll be able to reunite the packs!”

Peridot chuckled. “Oh, what the heck. I’ll do your ‘victory howl’ with you.” she said as she rolled her eyes in a teasing manner and stood up with the wolf.

As if on cue, Peridot and the wolf howled at the exact same time.

“ooOOOOOOOOOooooooo…”


	2. In the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot meets an old friend of Koiran's in a cave, and discovers something new about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tagged this as Lapidot, it's more or less implied every now and then. I for one ship it, and I'm trying my best to include it in one way or another. (btw this fic takes place a week or so after Lapis takes the barn to the moon, which is my way of explaining why Peridot kind of vanished during those episodes lol)

Following close behind, Peridot followed the wolf through the storm. The wind was as strong as ever, but the two trudged ahead. 

“I never got to ask you your name?” Peridot stated, but the wind and leaves were making too much noise. 

The wolf turned around and gave her a puzzled look. “ _ What _ ?” it shouted. “I can’t really hear you! The wind and leaves are making too much noise!” 

Peridot understood most of what the wolf was saying, but some words were cut off or distorted. The wind and leaves were making too much noise. “I SAID,” Peridot screamed, “WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” 

“OHHHH!” the wolf shouted over the noise of the wind and leaves, “MY NAME IS KOIRAN!” 

Peridot nodded, and decided that talking to the wolf during the storm may not be the best idea, as the wind and leaves were making too much noise for a proper conversation. “Maybe we should take shelter?” she called out. 

“Agreed!” the wolf looked around, trying his best to find his bearings. “I think I know where we are, we’re only another mile from the pack’s center. We’re on our territory, so we’re safe from the other packs. There’s an old cave up ahead here!” Koiran said as he picked up a bit of speed. Peridot followed behind, running close behind.

When they arrived at the cave, the two ran in at full speed, thankful to have shelter. It was roomy and dark, their footsteps echoed off the walls. Peridot’s nose was flooded with a wet, mossy smell. The floor was covered in a thin layer of sphagnales, which is definitely something I didn’t just look up. Both Koiran and Peridot shook off in an attempt to get the rain water off of themselves. 

“It’s a good thing I knew where this cave was!” Koiran shouted, his voice bouncing around in the cave’s entrance. He smiled up at Peridot and she flashed a grin back.

“Yes, a good thing indeed.” an unfamiliar voice spoke. Peridot and Koiran jumped and spun around, not realizing that they weren’t alone. They were face to face with a large female wolf, whose color was rather similar to Koiran’s own. She raised a brow. “I’m guessing you were at that human cave again, Koiran?” she said as she looked Peridot up and down. 

“Uh- yes! Yes I was!” Koiran smiled awkwardly. “Uh, Peridot! This is Kadhir! She’s part of my pack, and was my mother’s best friend. She pretty much raised me.” Peridot looked back at Kadhir who smiled at Koiran's statement. “And Kadhir, this is Peridot! She’s the gem the prophecy spoke of! She was  _ in the human cave _ !” Kadhir’s smile faded and was replaced with skepticism as her eyes shot back to Peridot’s. 

“Hmm…” the female wolf said as she circled Peridot, “Prove it.”

“That’s what I said to him!” Peridot shouted. 

“Peridot, I’ll give you some proof. I’ve got some proof right here!” Koiran shouted. 

Peridot paused. “...Where?” she questioned. 

“ _ Here! _ ” he shouted. “The fact you can understand me! Neither humans- nor gems- can understand wolf tongue!”

Peridot froze and ran her hand through her hair. “People… usually can’t understand you guys?”

“You have a good point, Koiran. Not many can understand us,” Kadhir spoke as she walked back to her original spot and laid down. “Apparently all they hear are barks, yips and howls. Which, yes, we make those noises, but we also speak like all civilized animals do!” 

“... _ All _ animals can speak?!” Peridot shouted. She had met animals in the past before, and none of them spoke a word to her! 

“Well, yes!” Koiran chirped in. “But not all humans can understand much at all. The most common languages humans and gems can be born knowing are wolf tongue and bear speak, but that’s a whole other story.”

“And if you know wolf tongue, there’s a chance you can understand a bit of what domestic dogs are saying.” Kadhir mumbled, thinking out loud. She pawed the ground as the gears in her mind turned. “And if you can speak wolf tongue, there’s a good chance you can…” Kadhir looked up from the ground and made eye contact with Koiran. She raised a brow, the gesture finishing her scentace for the young male wolf. 

“I-I was about to test it, I swear!” he admitted, his tail tucked between his legs. 

“You brought a random gem…” Kadhir stood up, “to our pack’s territory… and didn’t even see if she could  _ transform yet?! _ ” her voice rose, and Koiran’s worried smile disappeared and was replaced with fear. 

“I swear! I was just about to test it, I swear, I sw-” 

Kadhir clawed at his face, and a large yelp filled the small cave. 

Peridot jumped out of shock. “Hey, stop hurting him!” she shouted as she ran to push Kadhir off of her friend. Kadhir had her jaw clamped around Koiran’s ear and Peridot ran towards them at full speed, she felt herself drop to the ground and run on all fours. Peridot could feel her mind and body sensually change as she pounced on Kadhir, knocking her off of Koiran with an  _ unusual  _ strength. Kadhir hit the ground with an audible thud and turned back to face Peridot, teeth bared. However, her ferocious expression quickly turned to awe, as did Koiran’s. Peridot tilted her head, visibly confused as she backed away to view both of their faces at once. “...What? What is it?”

“She…” Kadhir stood up, putting less weight on the leg Peridot had smashed into the ground. “...She really did it!”

“Did  _ what _ ?!” Peridot shouted, demanding an answer from the two rather vague canines in front of her.

“See for yourself, Peri!” Koiran laughed. “Look down!” 

Peridot did as instructed and looked downwards, and she swore she felt her non existent heart drop into her gut. Instead of seeing her hands, Peridot looked downwards to see two fluffy, green paws. “What in the  _ world?!?!!!??!?!?!??!?! _ ” she shouted, backing away in an attempt to see if those paws really were  _ hers _ . They followed her to the back of the cave as she pinned herself against the wall, her chest quickly rising and falling as her breathing sped up. “WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” 

“You did it! You turned into your wolf form! I  _ told _ you she was the one, Kadhir! I told you!” Koiran shouted happily, jumping up and down despite the physical pain he was feeling. 

“I… I guess you  _ were _ right!” Kadhir admitted as she walked around Peridot, eyeing her from all angles. A small smile broke across her face as she let out a small chuckle. “Wow…” she whispered under her breath, processing the whole scenario. “This means… she really  _ is  _ part of the prophecy… and that means the prophecy is actually real and not just a pack legend! Koiran, this is  _ huge _ news! The packs could reunite!” 

Peridot stared blankly at the two wolves as they stared at each other. “How did this happen!? I can’t even shapeshift!” Peridot stuttered.

“Exactly!” Koiran exclaimed. “While it’s rare for a gem to speak wolf tongue in general, it’s even rarer that they can transform into a wolf naturally,  _ without  _ shapeshifting!” 

“If the prophecy is true, it  _ must _ be you.” Kadhir spoke, her expression similar to one resembling respect. 

Peridot sat down, struggling to sit correctly in her new form. She took a breath through her long snout, and gave a shaky sigh. This was happening all too quickly for her, and she wished her life was as simple as it was a week ago. Back when she shared her amazing home with the love of her life, when she could grow her vegetables without a care in the world, and how she could cuddle with Lapis all day if she wanted to. Everything was so complicated now. Like… was she supposed to live with the crystal gems now? Should she plant another garden, or would caring for plants without Lapis be too heartbreaking for her? And what was she supposed to do about this ancient wolf prophecy she was apparently a part of? 

“Hey, I can see you’re worried.” Kadhir stood and sat down next to Peridot. “It’ll be okay, whatever is going to happen, we will do it together. Right, Koiran?” she assured Peridot. 

“Right!” Koiran chimed in, sitting down on Peridot’s opposite side. “Whatever is going on, in your gem life or wolf life, we’ll be there!” he proclaimed. 

Peridot smiled, looking back and forth between her two new friends. They were right. Peridot internally decided that while Lapis was on the moon, this was her new life now. She would dedicate herself to helping her friends no matter what, and would bring their packs back together. “Thanks, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put some of my art for this story in the next chapter, my profile picture is what Peridot looks like as a wolf òwó


	3. New Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets used to her new wolf form and begins her journey to the pack's center grounds to see the prophetic stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short. I haven't updated this in months, I haven't had the motivation to add more than a few sentences for a while now! I'm gonna try and work on this more. QwQ

“Hmm…” Peridot hummed as she glanced over her new form. “I could get used to this!” she flashed her reflection a quick smile as she flitted her tail around. Opening her long jaw, she inspected her new set of teeth in the reflection of a puddle outside of their cave. The rain had finally stopped and the sun was beginning to rise, giving the new wolf a chance to get some fresh air after a nightmare-like night.

“Enjoying your wolf form, I see?” Kadhir yawned as she left the cave’s opening, Koiran at her side hopping along with her.

Peridot gave a silent nod, not breaking eye contact with her own reflection as she moved her ears back and forth. She flashed a smile at herself in the puddle and turned around to face her new wolf friends. “This is actually pretty cool!” she smiled as she picked one of her paws off the ground to inspect her pine green paw pads. “Once you adjust to the new legs it’s rather easy!” the green wolf stated happily as she hopped around the grass. Her back legs felt strong and she made confident strides around the other two wolves.

Koiran gave a large smile and lightly wagged his tail. “Do you think you’ve gotten used to your legs enough? I think now would be a great time to go visit the prophecy stone. Wolves are nocturnal, after all! And for now, we want as little contact with the rest of the pack.”

Kadhir nodded. “He’s right, there’s no telling how they’ll react to this news. Especially our alpha. He’s rather protective of our pack and isn’t very fond of outsiders… whether they be prophetic or not.”

Peridot nodded and agreed. She gave a final stretch of her new legs and began to follow the wolves. Kadhir led the way, walking around the mountain their little cave was inside of. The sun was slowly making its way upwards, turning the sky into a pinkish orange glow. The dew on the grass and rocks shone and reflected the sun’s light, almost looking like small jewels. Peridot took in the sight in awe and gave a small smile. It reminded her of early mornings at the barn. Thinking about the barn made her stomach feel sick with sadness, so she quickly shook the thought from her mind and refocused on her current quest. “ _Maybe this whole ‘wolf prophecy’ will be a good distraction from all the drama going on back home_ ” she thought to herself.

“Thinking about something?” Kadhir broke the pleasant silence, noticing Peridot’s melancholy expression. She continued to walk to the pack’s center grounds as she peered back towards the green wolf.

Peridot jumped slightly at the sudden sound but quickly refocused and gave a small nod, flashing a tiny grin. “I’m fine, I’m just thinking about my life. My gem life, not my new wolf one.”

Koiran walked closer to Peridot’s side and nudged her jokingly. “Wanna talk about it? You seem down.” He asked in a worried tone.

“Maybe later. I’m trying my best not to think about it at the moment. It’s the reason I was on my walk in the woods to begin with. I needed to get away from everything going on for a bit, so this whole wolf quest-”

“Prophecy.” Khadir interrupted.

“Yes- wolf prophecy- might actually be helpful.” Peridot finished.

“Of course it’ll be helpful! We’re gonna be able to reunite the packs!” Koiran shouted happily.

Peridot laughed in response. It wasn’t exactly what she meant by ‘helpful’, but she was happy that the young wolf was so excited about her presence.

Her laugh was quickly hushed by Kadhir, who froze in her path and turned around to face Koiran and Peridot following behind her. “Okay, you two. We’re almost here, we must remain silent and hope that Peridot’s unfamiliar scent doesn’t wake any wolf up.”

Peridot nodded wearily, Koiran mimicking her actions.

“We’re going to head straight to the stone, and then to my cave.”

“Wait, back to your cave? The one we just came from?” Peridot questioned.

“No,” Kadhir spoke, “that cave isn’t mine. I only waited there because Koiran was taking a particularly longer time at the human cave than usual. My cave is situated a bit beyond the center grounds. I’m a beta in the pack so I usually don’t stay there, I sleep with the other betas and the alpha in the center ground. That’s why we must be _especially_ careful. These wolves are sleeping, they feel vulnerable and will NOT hesitate to attack us. They’ll attack any outsiders in order to protect themselves and the rest of the pack.”

Peridot nodded, fully understanding the risk the two wolves were taking for her and for the future of the three wolf packs. “Let’s do this,” She stated in a hushed tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna redrew my pfp because I think Peridot's wolf form could use an update. I'm gonna put a chapter at the very end for fanart and stuff so make some if you'd like to :DDDDDD this is a threat owo


	4. The Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot follows Koiran and Kadhir as they lead the way to the pack's center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy new update to this because i finally felt motivated to write again woooo! sorry it's kind of short, i got tired. i think im gonna update my pfp too bc her wolf form doesn't look like that in my head.

The three wolves continued walking towards the pack’s center, taking each step with caution. Koiran and Kadhir moved with expertise and confidence, modeling how they had traveled this path numerous times in the past. Peridot, on the other hand, grew wearier with each stride she took. Her legs felt like jelly, which didn’t help since she was still getting used to them in the first place. She didn’t know much about wolf customs. One wrong move and she could get her throat ripped out by some startled canine. She took a deep breath, drooping her ears as she noticed the other two wolves slow their pace.

“The center is just ahead, past those rocks!” Koiran whispered as he gestured his head towards two large rocks, jutting out of the ground next to each other. The three wolves kept their heads down low as they walked to the rocks, Koiran and Kadhir slipped between them. 

Peridot stuck her head through the rock and stifled a gasp, right past the opening was where the pack was gathered. The two rocks kept them hidden behind from certain angles, almost like an optical illusion. Wolves were scattered across the grass and stones, sleeping in various positions as their chests rose and fell with each breath they took. Peridot gulped, remembering how keen a wolf’s sense of smell could be, and pushed the rest of her body through the opening. 

Just as she entered the pack’s center, the three wolves jerked their heads as they sensed movement. Kadhir and Koiran’s ears dropped as eyes widened as their eyes locked on a large, oak brown wolf standing atop one of the rocks spread around the center. However, his eyes were staring directly at the foreign, green wolf standing behind them.

Tension rose and heart rates climbed, all wolves frozen, waiting to see who would make the first move. The largest wolf sighed and rolled his eyes, quietly stepping off his rock and walked towards the three of them, wary of where he was stepping as he tip-toed around the sleeping canines. Kadhir and Koiran moved closer together, trying to block Peridot with their bodies as the other wolf moved towards them. Peridot was frozen, debating on whether she should stand her ground with her friends or bolt back to the gas station. Instead she remained crouched down, her head hanging low and her tail between her legs. 

The large wolf stopped about 10 feet away from the small group and raised a brow. “Koiran, who is this?” he questioned, his voice deep, speaking with intention and power. He made no effort to keep his voice down, clearly not caring whether the sleeping pack awoke. 

“U-uh…” Koiran stuttered as he shot a glance at Kadhir who looked equally as shocked and worried. “N-nobody?” she spoke with uncertainty and smiled wearily towards his superior. 

The large brown wolf frowned. “It is improper to lie to your alpha,” he stated, pronouncing the ‘p’ in improper the way someone would spit. Koiran dropped his head and whimpered. 

Peridot’s stomach felt like it dropped. “ _ Alpha?!” _ she thought to herself. 

He turned his attention to the female wolf. “Kadhir,” she flinched at the sound of her name, “who is this?” he repeated calmly.

Kadhir inhaled slowly and stood up taller. “This is Peridot.”

There was a pause as the alpha waited for her to say more. She remained silent. “Do you mind telling me what she’s doing here, in our center? Let alone who she is?” he questioned, cynicism lacing his words. 

Kadhir snuck a look back towards Peridot, taking in her terrified expression. “Before I say anything, you must promise you won’t jump to conclusions.” she said, eyes wide. 

“My reaction depends on how absurd your little explanation is.” he answered. 

“S-sorry to interrupt, but we should probably go elsewhere before discussing this! These wolves won’t be too happy to wake up and spot us looming above them.” Koiran stammered. 

The alpha raised an eyelid, examining Peridot’s form. Peridot felt herself becoming self conscious under the analytical wolf’s eyes. “She seems harmless enough. As long as she isn’t a spy from the other packs?” he asked. Both Koiran and Kadhir shook their heads. “Very well then. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how you like the story so far ty for reading ♡


	5. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack alpha wants to speak to Koiran, Kadhir, and the foreign, green wolf they brought into the territory with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome back to my STORY I hope you ENJOY please leave kudos and comments i love you all very much i wish you all a pleasant day/afternoon/evening

Peridot took a dry gulp as she followed her friends, legs shaking with each step she took. What was this wolf planning on doing with her? The green wolf eyed her two companions, trying to read their body language from behind. Without being able to see their faces she tried to read their movements as best as she could. Koiran kept his head rather low, ears pulled back as he seemed to drag his paws against the ground as he walked. Kadhir, on the other hand, was taking wide strides and kept her head up, eyes forward. Her body language displayed confidence, but Peridot sensed some trepidation beneath her proud struts. Peridot held her breath to stifle a whimper as she continued following the bunch. 

The large wolf leading them let out a sigh as he walked to a cluster of bushes and pulled some branches aside, revealing a small, secluded spot in the center. “Come on, one at a time please,” he stated, giving Peridot a look up and down. Koiran ducked beneath the branch and stepped inside the little clearing.

“Ahem!” Kadhir coughed and Peridot snapped her head towards her. The female wolf gestured for the gem to enter first, clearly not wanting to leave her outside alone with the alpha. 

“Oh! Right! Sorry!” Peridot uttered as she slipped into the opening. She took a seat down next to Koiran and struggled to find a way to properly sit with four legs, ending up in a sloppy position with her legs hanging out at her sides. Kadhir entered next and sat on Peridot’s other side, the largest wolf entering last and walking across from them. 

“Now,” he spoke as he spun around and sat down, “mind explaining everything to me?” he said as he glared at Peridot’s dangling legs. She flinched and tried her best to mimic the positions of her friends, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“Where would you like us to start?” Koiran said with a smile and slight wag of his tail, obviously a little excited to speak of his discovery, dropping the fear he had carried with him on the way there. 

“It’s kind of a long story.” Kadhir spoke slowly and set her eyes on Koiran. “Do you want to explain what happened?” she asked the younger wolf.

“Oh! Well…” he looked down at his paws, then back to the alpha. “I know you told me to stop traveling to the gas station during storms-”

“You went against a direct order of mine?” the large wolf interrupted, obviously irked as he rolled his eyes. “Koiran, I keep telling you to stay away from that dirty place. It’s nothing but trouble.”

“I-I know, it’s just that the prophecy-”

“You’re  _ still  _ going on about that darn prophecy? For the last time, Koi. It’s a ROCK. It has no significant meaning whatsoever.” the alpha wolf spat, clearly tired of putting up with the younger wolf’s seemingly delusional antics. 

“But it’s true! Honest!” Koiran shouted. “I wouldn’t have brought just any random wolf into pack territory, I swear I’m being honest!”

The alpha sighed. “You’re encouraging his foolish fantasies, Kadhir?”

“It may seem absurd, but I believe he’s correct, Aedh.” 

Aedh sighed once again and gave Peridot, who had been nearly silent and compliant the whole time, another look up and down. “Alright, tell your little story.” 

“Alright, so I head into the gas station and BEHOLD! There’s a gem in there!” Koiran’s excitement was contagious and Peridot couldn’t help but smile. She kind of liked getting this sort of attention from someone, it felt good to be appreciated. “And just like the prophecy spoke, she had a triangle on her forehead! Well, it was her gem- but it was triangular! In the exact shape and space!”

Aedh nodded, staring at the gem above Peridot’s eyes. “And so… she shapeshifted?” he asked, obviously skeptical. 

“Nope! Not one bit.” Koiran bursted out.

“I may be a gem, but I don’t know how to shapeshift.” Peridot explained. “I’m much younger than a lot of gems, I’m not necessarily supposed to be equipped with powers of any sorts, but I do have the ability to manipulate metal. Not that it really matters out here in the woods though.” Aedh nodded, seemingly believing her story. 

“She can understand what we’re saying and can fully shift into wolf form without shapeshifting. When have we ever encountered any other being like this? Let alone another gem that fits the exact conditions of the prophecy?” Kadhir said as a smile danced across her face, obviously excited over the discovery of Koiran’s. 

“We haven’t, until now!” Koiran said, flashing a big smile at Peridot who blushed in return. Yeah, she loved this attention. Thinking about all the wolves’ lives she could be improving made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She was glad she would be able to fix something, especially since recently she felt like she had been doing nothing but messing things up.

“I-I don’t know anything about wolf culture or etiquette, but I’d be gladly willing to learn. I’ll do whatever I can to reunite your packs if I’m truly the gem you’re looking for.”

“This seems… surprisingly promising.” Aedh spoke as he rose a paw to his chin, thinking over the story. “What’s your name?”

“Peridot,” the gem said confidently. 

“Okay, Peridot. Do you truly mean what you said? Are you willing to help us reunite the packs? This will not be an easy task, the packs split apart several centuries ago. They have been kept apart by hatred and spite for generations.”

Peridot took a deep breath, but did not hesitate to answer. “Absolutely, sir!”

Aedh smiled and gave a slight nod. “Alright then. Welcome to the Timber Pack, Peridot.”

________________

Thank you for reading my story, I decided to draw Peridot's wolf form. I took line art from another drawing of mine I did a few months ago and just repurposed it for this, and took the color palette directly from Peridot's picture on the Steven Universe wiki page. I thought it would be nice to show off the wolf Peridot I have been envisioning in my head. This will be her official design for my story unless updated in the future, I may have to make refs for the other wolves as well since I haven't been too descriptive when it comes to their designs. Thank you again for reading my story, I hope you enjoy :> ♡

-peridotwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedh is pronounced "Aid" I just googled "ancient irish names" or something like that i honestly forget but i liked it and slapped it on his character  
> ______________
> 
> A MESSAGE TO MY HATERS (Jam, commenter on chapter 4):  
> "The wounds given by a sword can be healed but nothing can heal a wound given by words" -Idk I think this is a Chinese proverb??? I found it on google


End file.
